TSS Felicitatem
The '''TSS Felicitatem '''is the second Fortuna class corvette constructed by the Terran Space Agency in conjunction with the Terran Empire Space Navy. It name in latin means happiness, and its primary tasks are to explore the solar system, provide transport of goods and people between the various Imperial stations throughout the system, and finally defend the Terran Empire from its enemies. The TSS Felicitatem's sister ship is the TSS Fortuna and both ships continue to service the Empire. History The TSS Felicitatem was commissioned by Emperor Joshua Wright on the 8th of June 12,026, after the success of the TSS Fortuna. Once again the Terran Space Agency and Terran Empire Space Navy were tasked with its construction, but this time it was constructed in the the Earth construction yard, a newly constructed station used to construct large ships and transport barges. The TSS Felicitatem rolled off the production lined on the 13th of March 12,027 and its first task was to tow an asteroid into the orbit of Mars. This asteroid would be mined for resources, its hollowed out sections would be used to construct refineries, and eventually a space port. The Felicitatem would serve alongside the Fortuna during the Middle Eastern Campaign and the North American Invasion. Perhaps the Felicitatem's greatest accomplishment was transporting colonists to the Asteroid Belt, and helping to establish the Imperial Territory of Vulcan. It was pulled from duty around Earth in 12,043 and was ordered to rendezvous at Mars orbital asteroid. They took on equipment, supplies and 102 colonists, and launched on the 27th of September 12,043, arriving in the Asteroid Belt on the 10th of October 12,043. The Felicitatem remained in the Asteroid Belt for almost two weeks whilst the command base was established on what would become Vulcan asteroid. Design The TSS Felicitatem is a Fortuna class vessel which uses the principle of 'starships are skyscrapers,' thus when a starship thrusts it provides artificial gravity. The Fortuna class vessel has six decks, a command deck, storage and airlock deck, a crew deck, a canteen and sickbay, a drop pod launch bay and an engineering deck which has access to the non pressurized hold of the ship. The Fortuna class has one central Derian Drive which provides its main thrust, with twelve chemical thrusters that provide maneuvering thrust. Its primary power is provided by its singular Imperial Fusion Reactor which is located on the engineering deck. Its secondary power is provided by eight large batteries and four solar panels located on the exterior of the vessel. The Fortuna class is also equipped with RADAR and LADAR sensor suites and an Imperial Processing Core that operates the ship in conjunction with its pilots. The Fortuna class is armed with a Bellona Railgun, two Minervan Torpedo Launchers and four Juno Point Defence Cannons. Crew The TSS Fortuna has a crew of twenty, six command crew, six engineers, and eight other crew, with a maximum capacity of 150. Category:Starship Category:Felicitatem Category:TSS Category:Ship Category:Vessel Category:Terran Space Agency Category:Terran Empire Space Navy Category:Space Category:Navy